dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Calor Amandi
Calor Amandi Calor is an Ifrit gifted with a special bloodline of his ancestor's, the Efreeti bloodline. As a result of his strong ties to his heritage, he is also a Wishcrafter Sorcerer. During some time in his youth, a voice called out to him, that he were to be the vessel of a god. Aaluran spoke to him during his dreams; the God/Goddess of seduction, passion, courting, and sex told Calor that he will act as an Oracle, a vessel to spread Aaluran's ideals across the world. With the power to grant wishes, any god would like such a creature would make an excellent oracle or cleric figure in their ranks of mortals. Practicing Oracle lore and through careful study, Calor became what he is today - a fun loving hedonistic oracle of Aaluran who temps others into learning about their sexual desires. He focuses on sharing his love of life, friends, sex, magic, and freedom. For several years after he left home, he's been to several cities in Golarion, and almost found a true home to stay in at Absalom in the Inner Sea Region. He loves the crowd, the people, the smells, the worst of the worst and the best of the best kinds of people. It didn't matter to him. All of it is lore in his eyes and he's not one to tell someone no. He met a beautiful woman there in Absalom, a human, who he immediately feel in love with. Normally he'd fuck and leave, thinking his duty as an oracle is finished. This time was different, he... had feelings? They met regularly, not always for sex. She wasn't a noble or anything like that, just a peasant girl getting by. He spoke to her about these feelings one day only to discover she was not interested in anything romantic. They stopped seeing each other after that, but it didn't stop him from being himself, but at that moment in life, he decided that only royalty, nobles, are worth his love. He always loved the idea of being married into royalty anyway. Or at least, showing them the ways of Aaluran. Dark Horizon Calls One day, in a Golarion Kingdom, Calor was finally about to have the chance to meet with a princess. It was his first opportunity. The girl was beautiful too, and his mind wandered to some very kinky shit he wanted to do to her. The kingdom was holding a birthday ceremony for her, a coming of age ceremony. This only excited and stimulated him further. Surely with his wish granting talents and being a vessel of Aaluran would woo a king to marry his daughter. When Calor was behind the crowd, stretching out his back whilst holding onto a window's shutter line to get a better viewing, a void-like portal silently open behind him, enlarging to his size. As if by fate's hand, a strong wind current swooped by, blowing up the skirts of every woman wearing on and forcing Calor's balancing to waver, he fell into the portal. His last sights were the white panties of girls he'd already fucked and probably impregnated. He fell just inside the outskirts of the Kingdom of Sin in Dark Horizon. Calor hit his head on the way into the plane and passed out. After a few hours, he was woken up by an old friend of his, Azog. A brute of an orc but one that once saved his life from slavers. Azog was also brought to this plane for some reason, and together they walked to the Kingdom of Sin, where their new life would begin. Appearance Race: Ifrit Height: 6'6" Weight: 220 Hair: Violet/pink flames Eyes: Violet with swirls of pink flames Personality Calor is a great friend to have around. He enjoys spreading the joys of sex, taboo temptations - as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, and having fun. He's loyal to a fault, and with wanting to master his craft, he hopes to one day grant the people he loves most the wishes as a special gift before the departs to his next adventure. He's always looking out for the best interest of the common person and will defend the commonfolk and his friends from danger to the best of his abilities. He's always disliked authority figures though, freedom is very important to him and without it, he's lost and angry. He needs to be in control of himself and if he's ever locked up, he's not the best company to be around. Likes * Spicy Ales and Pipping hot foods, especially noodles * Granting wishes for money (10g or more per wish) * Sex (Teaching/Mentoring sex as well, not just having it) * Talking/Hanging out with friends and strangers * Royalty figures make him act funnier than usual * Scribing scrolls Dislikes * Guards and other authority figures * Being immobilized, unable to move, etc. * Being sexually submissive against his will. Friends Azog, a grey/white Orc who saved him from death once. Category:Character Category:Characters